


10 green bottles

by gippeoyox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, You Have Been Warned, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kris and Luhan left, the group slowly falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9 green bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DragonWasteland for the A+ title (and other suggestions), ily, you're the best!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker. I hope you enjoy the story! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!~

Ten green bottles hanging on the wall  
Ten green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be nine green bottles hanging on the wall..

//

"Tao? Where are you?" Kris' voice resonates in the big hall. He looks around with a panicky look on his face before continuing his search. Passing the coffee shop, he calls Tao's name again. On the floor, sitting against a wall, a blonde boy raises his head. His teary eyes search the crowded airport, the defeated look on his face changing into a hopefull one as he spots the other blonde.   
"Kris.." He mumbles, standing up as quickly as his shaking legs allow him to.  
"Kris!" The man turns around upon hearing his name, and his eyes meet Tao's. He quickly paces over to him, pushing some people aside, dirty looks being shot his way. For a second, they stand there face to face, speechless. Then Kris wraps his strong arms around Tao's shoulders, embracing him. Tao hugs him back and finally let's himself go, crying into the the fabric of the man's jacket.

"I know, I know.." Kris gently pets his hair.   
"I-I miss them already.." Tao breathes heavily, tears streaming down his face.  
"I know it's hard.. But it's better this way. You made the right choice, Zitao.." They stand there for a while, until Tao has calmed down a bit.  
"Are you ready to go?" The taller man asks. He wipes the boy's tears away, making him shiver. Tao nods in response to Kris' question. He looks up at him again and hugs him once more.  
"I missed you so much.." He mutters desperately, his nose pressed against the skin of Kris' neck.   
"I missed you too.. I'm glad you're okay." The man responds before taking the boy's hand, who picks up his bag. Their fingers intertwine, the familiarity of each other's hands comforting the both of them. Tao inhales deeply and shows Kris a small, brave smile.  
"Okay, let's go find Luhan." Hand in hand, they leave the airport. Ignoring the strange looks the people are giving them, they make their way to Kris' car. 

After a moment of silent driving, Kris hesitately speaks.  
"So.. How are the others?" Tao looks down, biting his lip.  
"Broken. Confused. Chaotic. Sad. Yixing is thinking about leaving as well, as he's the only Chinese member left. Baekhyun is depressed and sick, plus things aren't going good with his relationship because of the fans.. Chanyeol isn't his happy and cheerful self anymore, and Suho.." Tao swallows, trying to keep himself from crying again. He feels Kris' strong hand on his thigh, reassuringly squeezing. He smiles weakly at the man and continues.  
"Suho feels guilty. He thinks all this is his fault, that he should have protected us better. I don't think he's okay at all.." Kris sighs sadly and strokes Tao's leg a few times.  
"I'm glad you're okay.. And back with me." Tao laughs and takes Kris' hand. They drive like that, and eventually reach an apartment block. Kris parks his car, and opens the door for Tao. The boy looks up at him with big eyes, kind of scared in a way. He hasn't seen Luhan in such a long time.. How will he react? 

Kris puts his arm around Tao's shoulder, who wraps his arm around Kris' waist in return. They make their way to the building, and Kris rings the doorbell to one of the apartments. After a few seconds, the door opens, revealing a yawing Luhan.   
"What is it? I was sleeping.." The boy whined, ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes and looked at Tao. His eyes widened. Luhan looked at Kris, then back at Tao again.  
"T-Tao?"  
"Hi.. Luhan.." Tao says, tears appearing in his eyes again. Luhan breathes out heavily and pulls Tao towards him, hugging him tightly.   
"Oh my god. What happened?" He aks, stunned.   
"Everything's going to shit." Kris answers shortly.  
"You did well, you're safe now Tao. Oh god, this is so weird. I missed you, Tao. Please, come in. Let's sit down and talk." Luhan smiles at him, inviting Kris and Tao into his apartment. The two enter the hall, taking their jackets off.


	2. Don't feel too bad

Nine green bottles hanging on the wall  
Nine green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be eight green bottles hanging on the wall

//

"Okay, here it is." Kris turns the key and opens the door, letting Tao into his apartment.  
"It's nice.. I like it." The boy smiles. "Thank you for letting me stay at your place, Kris."  
"Of course, you idiot." He smiles in return, letting his hand slide over the boy's shoulder. He points to the place where Tao can hang his coat and tells him to take his shoes of as well.  
"Are you hungry?" Kris asks. Tao nods. "I'll boil you some noodles, wait."  
Kris disappears into the fairly small kitchen after telling Tao to wait at the dinner table. Tao sits down and waits patiently for Kris to finish boiling the water. After a while, the man returns with a bowl of hot noodles. Tao immediately starts eating. Kris just watches him, a fond look in his eyes. After finishing his food, Tao puts the bowl into the sink.  
"Let's go to the living room." Kris offers, and Tao gladly accepts. Kris sits down on the couch and motions for Tao to come sit down next to him. 

"It was nice meeting Luhan again.." Tao speaks, plopping down next to the man. He faces Kris and their eyes meet.  
"You don't even know how much I missed you." Kris sighs, wrapping his arms around Tao. The boy looks at him and smiles, pecking the man's cheek.  
"I missed you too.. I could barely breathe without you.." Kris looks at him, thinking for a second, but then leans forward with all his weight, pulling Tao down with him. They're laying down on the couch now, Tao resting on Kris' arms. Kris' lips are right next to Tao's ear.  
"Do you think.." He breathes out, making Tao shiver.  
"That I.." He kisses the boy's cheekbone.  
"Could live.." He nears the boy's mouth.  
"Not knowing if you were safe or not?" Kris' lips meet Tao's lips, softly pushing them together. They're soft, comforting kisses, making Tao feel warm all over his body.  
"It was hell." Kris concludes. Tao buries his face in Kris' neck, crawling a bit closer to him. Kris kisses his forehead and smiles, removing a strand of hair from the boy's face with his free hand.  
"Rest now, you had a difficult day."  
"Thank you.." Tao yawns, before giving in to his exhaustion.

\--

Yixing sighs, running his hands through his hair.  
"I'm sorry.. I just.." He speaks, at a loss for words. Tears in his eyes, he looks down at the table. The other members are all silent, waiting for someone to say something.  
"It's.. Not your fault. We understand." Suho finally speaks. His eyes are red and he has more dark circles than ever.  
"Let's.. Keep in touch, okay?" Jongin offers, but they all know that won't happen. They aren't allowed to. Yet Yixing smiles his sweet smile, and the others instantly feel better. Yixing always made them feel better.  
"Yeah.. This isn't a farewell, just a.. temporarely good bye!" Baekhyun smiles sadly, and Jongin starts crying softly. Kyungsoo grabs his hand and squeezes it supportively, a worried look on his face. Chanyeol looks down at the table, not willing to make eyecontact otherwise he'll lose to his emotions as well. 

"We've been through a lot, but this has to stop. This isn't a safe enviroment.." Yixing softly speaks.  
"You're right.. But it never was.." Sehun speaks, surprisingly eloquent in sad situations. He gives Yixing a sad smile.  
Yixing stands up from his chair, looking at his bag.  
"Well.. I.. Have to go.." He swallows. Jongin stands up from his chair and walks over to him. He pulls him in for a hug and wraps his arms around him tightly, burying his face in Yixing's chest, his tears starting to fall again.  
"T-Take care, Okay?" He sniffs. Yixing strokes his hair and smiles, tears falling down his cheeks as well.  
"Of course. You too, Jongin. Stay healthy." Jongin let's go of him and walks away towards the couch, plopping down on it. With his head leaning in his hands, he softly starts sobbing. One by one, they say their goodbyes to Yixing. First Kyungsoo, who, after shedding a tear with Yixing as well, walks over to Jongin to find comfort in each other.

The members all join Kyungsoo and Jongin after saying their goodbyes. Suho is the last to talk to Yixing. Yixing puts his hand on the leader's shoulder and looks at him.  
"Junmyeon.. Don't blame yourself for all this."  
"But it is.. It is my fault. If I had just-"  
"No, you couldn't have prevented this. You are not at fault. Remember that, okay?" Suho hesitately nods, tears in his eyes. Yixing hugs him and smiles supportively. He picks up his bag and opens the door, leaving Suho standing in the middle of the room.  
"You-You guys stay safe, okay? I.. I love you. Don't forget that." A drabble of words reaches his ears, a mixture of goodbyes, I love you's and stay healthy as well's. Yixing turns around and closes the door behind him. He sets a few steps, but then leans against the wall, tears streaming down his face. His normally peacefull expression is now twisted into a painfull grimace. He smothers his cries in his arm, and tries to calm himself down a bit before setting a few more shaky steps. Slowly, he makes his way to the taxi outside.


	3. Midnight decisions

Eight green bottles hanging on the wall  
Eight green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be seven green bottles hanging on the wall

//

Baekhyun coughs loudly, bringing his knees to his chest in pain. Although he is in bed, he can't sleep. Again, he coughs. It's not a dry cough, but a wet one, the burning sensation from his sore throat bringing tears to his eyes.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Chanyeol turns around in his bed. The two share rooms, and had a lot of time to talk. Chanyeol knew all about Baekhyun's physical and mental problems, and so did Baekhyun about Chanyeol. Ironically, their bond had become stronger as their group fell apart.   
"Y-Ye-" Baekhyun tried to speak, but he started coughing again. Chanyeol threw his blankets back and exited the room, returning a few moments later with a bottle of water. Baekhyun gave him a thankfull look and opened the bottle, chugging half of it in one go. He wiped his mouth and looked at Chanyeol, who sat down on his bed. 

"Did I keep you up?" Baekhyun hesitantly asked. The man shook his head.  
"No.. I couldn't sleep. I'm too stressed." Baekhyun nodded understandingly. He frowned as another wave of pain hit his stomach, and moaned softly in pain as it only got worse. He let himself lie down again, trying to ignore it. Chanyeol gave him a concerned look and slipped his hands under the covers, then under Baekhyun's shirt. He gently started rubbing the boy's belly.  
"Hmmm.. Your hands are cold.." Baekhyun smiled, his eyes closed. Chanyeol smiled sadly.  
"It's nice.. Thank you." Baekhyun answered.   
"You wanna share beds tonight? Maybe it'll help us sleep." Chanyeol offered, and Baekhyun nodded gratefully. Chanyeol slowly let himself fall down next to the boy, scooting over closer to him as it was a 1 person bed. 

Baekhyun turned to his side and smiled at Chanyeol. The boy smiled back at him and carefully wiped a strand of hair out of Baekhyun's face. After a few moments of silence, his smile faded and he looked sad again.   
"How did it come to this? I remember when we debuted, and all the years after that. We were so happy, such a good team.."   
"I know.. I don't understand it either.. Well, I think they're better off and healthier wherever they are now.." Baekhyun thought for a second.  
"I really miss them. I miss them all."  
"Me too.." Chanyeol averted his eyes, placing an arm around Baekhyun. Slowly, he pressed soft kisses on Baekhyun's closed eyes.   
"Try to sleep now, okay?" Baekhyun looked up at him and leaned in a bit, a questioning look in his eyes. He didn't push their lips together, he waited for Chanyeol to make that decision. The boy gratefully took the opportunity. 

Their breathing became slightly heavier as they started kissing, having found a new way to experience each other. For a moment, they forgot all their problems. Their arms were around their waists, holding each other tightly. Just a moment, Chanyeol found his smile again. This new energy made Baekhyun forget his pain for a moment, and he started chuckling. His chuckle went over in a laugh, Chanyeol and him pulling back from each other. But the laugh quickly turned into tears. His hands covering his face, Baekhyun started sobbing.  
"I'm-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have, you broke up just a few days ago. This was stupid, I'm an idiot.." Chanyeol apologized, hugging Baekhyun. The boy shook his head.  
"That's not it.. It just doesn't feel right to be happy at this time... I'm not supposed to be happy, not when the others are so sad.." Chanyeol rubbed his back and Baekhyun curled up against him. Immediately, his pains returned. Chanyeol felt his heart break, seeing Baekhyun like that. Even so, he hugged Baekhyun and rested his head on the boy's back, closing his eyes and letting himself sleep.

The next morning, Chanyeol was confused for a second, not knowing where he was. Then he remembered the night before. He looked at his side and saw Baekhyun staring at the ceiling.  
"Good morning, Baekhyun." He pecked his cheek. The boy blinked, eyes bloodshot.   
"Did you sleep well?" Chanyeol asked. He frowned, concerned at the blank stare Baekhyun gave him. He didn't know Baekhyun had been silently crying all night, not wanting to wake Chanyeol up. At one point, he was just out of tears so he had stared at the ceiling. He still hadn't been able to sleep, his stomach aching so much and having so many things to worry about. He had a lot of time to think about things, and felt empty now.  
"Baekhyun..? What's.. Wrong?" Baekhyun turned his head, and Chanyeol shivered.   
"I can't do this anymore.. I have to..I have to leave EXO."


	4. The glass is half empty

Seven green bottles hanging on the wall  
Seven green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be six green bottles hanging on the wall

Six green bottles hanging on the wall  
Six green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be five green bottles hanging on the wall

Five green bottles hanging on the wall  
Five green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be four green bottles hanging on the wall

// 

Slowly, Chanyeol reached up to take his t-shirts off the shelf. He carefully put them in his bag, next to his jeans. It had been a few days since Baekhyun had left, and Chanyeol had felt like dying ever since. Baekhyun had been his only reason to stay through all this shit, and now that he was gone, Chanyeol couldn't handle his depression anymore. He ate, but it'd just taste like cardboard. He'd talk to the others, but the conversations would be empty. He'd try to sleep, but he'd not be able to. The one time he did fall asleep, from pure exhaustion, he had a terrible nightmare. He had woken up screaming, Suho opening the door the moment he'd sat upright in bed, panting and crying softly. He just couldn't deal with this anymore. He had to go after Baekhyun.

\--

"Kyungsoo.. I talked to Chanyeol.."  
"What's up?" The shorter man asked Jongin. The two layed in the 2 person bed they created by pushing their beds together. It was late, and the two were just cuddling. Kyungsoo softly patted Jongin's hair, who looked up at him. As if he was a cute puppy, Jongin's gaze awed Kyungsoo. Even in these times, the boy always made him feel a bit better.   
"Chanyeol.. He's going after Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo thought for a second, continiously petting Jongin's hair.  
"Hmm.. Well, he looks really bad.. I hope he'll find Baekhyun, so that they can recover together." Jongin wiggled out of Kyungsoo's arms and sat up. The man frowned and looked at him, a questioning gaze in his eyes.   
"If... If I were to leave... Would you.. I mean.." Jongin stuttered, averting his gaze. He felt ashamed for asking the man, but he loved him so much. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to live without him.  
"What, Jongin. Please finish your sentences." Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes, opening his arms for Jongin. The boy scooted over again, leaning against Kyungsoo. He sighed.

"If I were to.. Leave EXO.." Jongin swallowed. "Would you-Would you follow me?" He looked at Kyungsoo, scared for his reaction. The man pressed his lips against the boy's temple, the kiss full of affection. He placed his hands on the sides of Jongin's face, cupping his cheeks.   
"Do you know how much I love you?" Kyungsoo asked him. He hugged the boy, softly pressing a kiss on his lips. Jongin frowned and pushed him back.  
"Kyungsoo, I'm being serious. Would you?"  
"Yes." Kyungsoo answered, without hesitation. "Of course I would. But, why are you asking that?" Jongin shifted his gaze, his fingers following the pattern on the bedsheets.   
"I.. I'm thinking about leaving." Kyungsoo looked at him. Jongin felt the tears burn behind his eyes again, and he hated himself for it. Why couldn't he just hold it in?   
"I-I'm.." He started, but the tears had already started falling. Kyungsoo embraced him, gently rocking from side to side in attempt to calm him down.   
"Sssshh.. Have you thought about it a lot? Are you sure you want this?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongin nodded, sniffing softly.   
"Well, I'll be honest, I thought about it as well."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah, how couldn't I? With all this shit?" Jongin smiled sadly at him.   
"Let's go tell the rest tomorrow, together with Chanyeol. I'll talk to him." Jongin mumbled, slowly getting out of bed.  
"Jongin." The boy looked back at Kyungsoo, who had a concerned look on his face.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too.. I'll be back soon." 

\--

Chanyeol almost jumped in surprise at the sudden knock on his door.   
"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Jongin.." Chanyeol opened the door for him and Jongin entered his room. He carefully sat down on Chanyeol's bed, next to the bag that was almost filled.  
"You're.. Really leaving, huh?" Jongin asked. Chanyeol nodded, avoiding Jongin's eyes. He felt guilty and selfish for leaving the others behind, but he had to.  
"So.. Tomorrow you're telling the rest?"   
"Yes.. Why?" Jongin played with the fabric of his sweatpants.  
"Well... Would you.. Want to do it together? With Kyungsoo and me?"  
"What do you mean?" Chanyeol stopped folding his clothes and looked at Jongin now.   
"We're going to leave too.." Chanyeol walked over to Jongin and squatted in front of him, hands on the boy's knees.  
"Really?"

\--

"Junmyeon?" Chanyeol cautiously called out.   
"I'm on the couch.." Suho sounded tired. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, eyes big. Kyungsoo offered his arm, and the boy gladly took it.  
"We.. Have to talk to you.." Chanyeol started. Suho rubbed his eyes, checking his watch. He yawned and sat up straight.   
"What is it?" He asked, his voice husky.  
"We.. We.." Chanyeol choked on his words. Kyungsoo patted his back.  
"Junmyeon.. We have to get out of here. We're sorry.. We would've sticked together if the circumstances were different. I'd want nothing else more than to just be happy with our old team, the 12 of us, EXO as one, but it's.. It's poisonous here.." Suho's eyes met Jongin's, who looked down with tears in his eyes. The man's eyes then met Chanyeol's, and his gaze sent shivers up the boy's spine. It seemed so.. Empty..  
"Are.. Are you okay?" He hesitantly asked. Suho ignored him.   
"I understand, it's not your fault. Don't feel too bad about it. Just.. Be safe.."  
"We'll figure out a way to get in touch with you again! We'll meet again!" Jongin exclaimed, hugging Suho. Suho hugged him back, but the coldness of the hug shocked the boy. The leader, who used to be energetic, warm and always open to them, was now cold and broken. Jongin stepped back, standing close to Kyungsoo. The other two hugged their leader for the last time again, and then turned around. While walking back to their rooms, they heard Suho letting himself lie down on the couch, softly starting to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Four green bottles hanging on the wall  
Four green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be three green bottles hanging on the wall

Three green bottles hanging on the wall  
Three green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be two green bottles hanging on the wall

Two green bottles hanging on the wall  
Two green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be one green bottle hanging on the wall

//

"I'm sorry suho.. This just.. Isn't it. The 4 of us, we can't keep up with what we used to do. It's best for us to find other things to do, to find our future somewhere else.." Xiumin shuffled his feet around a bit.  
"That's okay.. It's not your fault.."  
"No, it's not our fault. But it also isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself for this, Junmyeon.." Jongdae spoke, facing Suho.  
"Of course it's my fault.." Suho hit his head with his fist repeatedly, the emty look still in his eyes. Jongdae grabbed his wrist, and Suho looked up at him.  
"It's. Not. Your. Fault."  
"It is." Suho exclaimed between his teeth. Tears appeared in his eyes. "This is all my fault. I should've been more aware of things. I should have protected you more. I should have stood up for all of you more. I should have-" 

SMACK.

Suho placed his hand on his cheek while looking at Xiumin with big eyes.  
"STOP. IT'S NOT. YOUR. FAULT. STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS!" The man yelled, tears in his eyes. Jongdae grabbed Xiumin's arm. Suddenly, Suho yelled out. He jumped out of his seat and threw a punch at Xiumin, hitting the man in his chest.  
"Junmyeon.." Jongdae cautiously spoke, raising his arms in an attempt to catch Suho. But he was abruptly pushed aside, landing face-first on the couch with a loud 'oomph' escaping from his lips. Xiumin hit Suho in his face, causing him to have a nose bleed. Junmyeon reached out and tried to scratch him, leaving bloody marks on the man's arm.  
"IT IS MY FAULT. I DESERVE TO DIE."  
"STOP IT!" Xiumin cried out, pushing the man who was weak from the malnurishment and lack of sleep down on the couch. He sat on his stomach to keep him in place and started hitting his chest, face and any other place he could reach. Jongdae snapped out of his daze and hugged Xiumin from behind, pulling him away from Suho, who had stopped fighting and just cried.  
"I'm the worst.. I let this all happen.." He cried out, hiding away in the corner of the couch. Jongdae touched his leg in empathy before putting his arms around the sobbing Xiumin and escorting him away. 

\--

"Junmyeon? I'm back.." Sehun walked through the door, a bag of groceries in his hand. "You need to eat something, I'll cook for you." Sehun put the bag down on the table and rubbed his sunken-in eyes. He too hadn't been sleeping a lot.  
"Junmyeon?" He walked over to the couch, only to find a bloodied Suho, softly crying.  
"Oh my god.. What happened to you? Are you okay? Where are Jongdae and Xiumin?"  
"They left. I fought with Xiumin."  
"Why? What happened?" Sehun forced Suho's arms away from his face to see how bad his injuries were. Suho shrugged, his face twisting in pain at the movement. Sehun sighed. He went to the kitchen and returned with a damp cloth, gently cleaning the dried blood off of Suho's face.  
"Jesus.. It's already bruising.." Sehun exclaimed upon taking a look at his chest. He finished cleaning Suho's wounds, which were luckily not too severe, and stood up. But Suho pulled the boy down on the couch again.

"Junmyeon, you need to eat." Sehun sounded tired. The once rude and childish acting boy, always playing around with the othere members, sounded like he was barely alive. He looked at Suho with begging eyes.  
"Please, Junmyeon. You're ruining yourself." Suho met his gaze.  
"Then.. I'll let you ruin me.." He breathed. Without pausing, he pressed his lips onto Sehun's, the wound at his lip opening at the rough touch. For a moment, Sehun lost himself in pure ecstasy. He kissed the man back, putting his arm around him. Suho opened his mouth to give access to Sehun's tongue, but all the boy could taste was blood. He pulled back and shook his head.  
"Please.. Please, Sehun, I need it.." Suho begged, pure desperation in his eyes. He grabbed Sehun's hand and pushed it against the bruise on his chest, cringing at the pain. The look lingered on his face as he bit his lip, making it bleed even more. Sehun sat back a bit, trying to pull his hand away.  
"Sehun.. Please.." Suho was on the verge of tears. The boy stood up and walked a few steps backwards, wiping a bit of Suho's blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Please.. Get yourself together.. I hate seeing you like this.." Sehun's voice shivered as he spoke. Suho started crying, and Sehun followed. 

"Suho.. I'm sorry.. I can't deal with this.. Please, let's find the rest. Let's get together again!" Sehun cried out. Suho shook his head.  
"I can't face them ever again.. This is all my fault.. I deserve hell.."  
"Suho.." Sehun pulled the man's arm, but his hand was slapped away.  
"Please.. Please Junmyeon, please!" Sehun begged, but Suho hugged his knees and avoided Sehun's eyes. The boy took a few steps backwards before turning around, loudly crying. He opened the door and ran out, leaving Suho behind on the couch.


	6. We'll leave together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending, sorry it's a bit short! Thank you if you read it so far, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!~

One green bottle hanging on a wall  
One green bottle hanging on a wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
They'll be no green bottles hanging on a wall

//

Sehun breathed out heavily before opening the door.  
"Junmyeon?" He entered the room and walked up to the couch. There were small bloodstains from where Suho had probably put his face, but the man wasn't there himself.  
"Junmyeon? Where are you? 

\--

Tears silently falling down his face, Suho stood on the chair. The noose hangs loosely around his neck.  
"We were one.. EXO.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.."  
He takes a few moments to breathe, softly crying with his eyes closed.

\--

With shaking hands, Sehun removes the piece of paper from the door to Suho's bedroom. 

'I'm sorry. I still love you all.'

Tears fall from Sehun's eyes, and he throws the door open. His eyes widen at the sight, his hands find their way to his mouth which let's out a whimper. He freezes in pure shock.  
Junmyeon's body is hanging from the noose, slowly dangling, neck red from the rope that had been straining his neck, the chair kicked away just far enough. His bloodshot eyes are staring blankly into the distance, somehow still looking worried and guilty. Sehun sets a step backwards, a soft "No.." escaping his mouth.  
"But I came back for you.."


End file.
